


semper fedelis

by sieka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, series of One-shots, will or will not be interconnected to one another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieka/pseuds/sieka
Summary: A series of one-shots for DiaMari.Occasionally, writing style would change from either 1st POV, 2nd POV or 3rd POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> If you do not like DiaMari, please feel free to close the tab.
> 
> Do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Written in 2nd POV with Dia's thoughts and feelings in focus.

You find yourself wondering just when was the exact date and time that you started to follow her with your eyes. You couldn’t help it then, you tried to avert your eyes from her but it had become anything but a futile attempt to hold yourself back and betray the slight pounding of your heart.

It was hard not to get drawn to her. There’s a certain allure to her, not just in terms of pure physical appearance, but also the very foundation of her personality that you find her interesting, new and refreshing to what you’re normally used to.

You thought it was simply just you being interested in her on a friendly level and you found out later on how wrongly you’ve classified this new fond attraction you have for her. It was a foolish miscalculation that you can’t help but ponder each day while you watch the sunset from your balcony room.

You like her.

_Wait, no._

Frankly, you knew that “like” isn’t the right word to describe how you feel.

You **love** her. And sometimes it hurts too much that you have curl up to protect yourself, that you have to lash at her for being silly, for teasing you with her nonsensical small talks which often if not would be the cause of your arguments.

You’d probably want to hate her for being the way she is and for making you feel this way because it’s all unconventional and terrifying to you. But honestly, you didn’t have the heart to hate her when you love her.

Just seeing her smile makes you want to forgive her each time she teases you and plays tricks on you. Even if sometimes her jokes aren’t exactly as amusing as she thinks it would be, you’d let it slide with a sigh, your arms crossed and a small helpless smile on your face.

This love makes you weak when you’re supposed to be the epitome of a perfect, unshakeable heiress to the Kurosawa family, but even if this love makes you weak you still hold it close to your heart and it’s all because you love her regardless of the repercussion it could give to you.

 

\----

 

Sometimes Ohara Mari puzzles you. She can be quite a mystery to you who prides herself for being good at analysing people. But then again, the past two years that have gone by without her did change something in her. You thought nothing changed, just as you believed in the words you told her when you had her pinned to the wall on that rainy night but frankly you were wrong though.

Something did change. You just can’t pinpoint what changed.

She would often stick close to your side, as if she has become your shadow, a part of you that you can’t seem to shake away. But there are sometimes she would be far away from you, at times preferring to be by Kanan’s side or another Aqours member’s.

You don’t want to read too much into it. It might just be her being her usual excited and cheerful self, wanting to bond and get to know everyone else. But eventually you start to consider giving it some thought with the weird patterns you’ve come to notice with her actions—the subtle lingering glances, the faint gentle touches whenever she’s close by you, and even a different kind of smile that you know you’ve never seen before in the past—it was all starting to jumble your thoughts and throw you off guard.

You want to question her about all of these, ever the curious person that you are who seeks answers, or probably just the hopeful love-struck fool you are, but you don’t say anything because something’s pulling you back.

Whether it was fear or uncertainty, you aren’t too sure, it could be both.

 

\----

 

A few days later, she comes to see you after an Aqours' practice, entering the student council room with as much bravado as the Cheshire cat grin on her lips and the flare of her hips swaying.

You quirk an eyebrow up and rest your fountain pen on the desk, just beside the budget documents you were working on to pause.

“To what do I owe this visit for, Mari-san?” You ask her, you feel wary about her sudden appearance today.

Mari never told you that she would stop by; she never does tell you in a straightforward manner anyway. You just thought you would be left alone for the whole duration of your duty as a student council president because you assumed she left with Kanan and the rest of the Aqours members earlier after practice.

“Do I need an exact reason to visit you? I just felt the need to see you.”

Mari drops the Chesire cat grin to smile properly at you as she closes the door and slowly walks towards you, eyeing the binders, folders and stack of documents on both of your sides.

“There’s a lot work here again, do you need help?” She picks up a folder, staring straight into your emerald eyes intensely. It doesn’t seem like she’d take “No” for an answer so you simply stretched your arm and gestured at the open chairs around you.

“Go ahead.”

“Feel free to sit on one of these vacant seats. Just don’t do anything to interrupt me; I have to finish these today.” You told her before picking up your fountain pen and starting back on your work.

She hums in reply and walks around the desks to take a sit, not expecting her to take the one next to you and the close proximity and the heat emitting from her body makes your skin tingle.

You glance at her, a bit wary that she might be up to something but you find her fully focused on the documents she picked up. You smile and turn back to your work.

By the end of the day, both of you have finished half of the pile and you consider this to be truly productive. You don’t usually finish this much with Mari around as she tends to goof off, but today’s different. It briefly worries you and you wonder if there’s something going on with the blonde but you push that thought back behind your mind when you see her climbing down the stairs with a triumphant smile on her lips as you’re both set off on your journey home.

One of your dainty eyebrows shoots up questioningly at her as she approaches the shoe locker area where you stood by waiting for her.

“Did anything good happen? You look quite pleased.”

Mari smiles at your question and skips towards you, only to stop a few steps in front of you with a pleased grin.

“Yeah, something _great_ happened.”

Her answer piques your interest more and you find that curious, meddlesome part of you wanting to know more.

“I see. If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened?” You ask, watching her closely while she puts on her shoes.  Her lips changes from a grin to something more secretive with a light though of mischievousness to it, whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, you don’t know.

Mari stands up fully once she has her shoes in place and faces you again, leaning onto the lockers for support, mirroring your current position.

“I don’t particularly mind answering you, but it wouldn’t be fun to give you the answers right away.” Mari says, a certain glint in her eyes you can’t seem to comprehend shines as she gazes straight into your own emerald eyes—that certain gentle look like she’s staring at something she’s fond of—it did not embody well for you.

You wonder why she’s looking at you like that, because you don’t want whatever that gaze entails to because it gives rise to hope and you find it sickening to feel it continuously blossom knowing the repercussions that could rise as it grows.

Lips pressed press into a title line, your brows furrow together, you open your mouth to respond but Mari startles you with a gentle press of her index finger to the bridge of your nose, ever so the agile person she is.

“You’ll know when the _right time_ comes, Dia.”

At that, Mari pushes herself off the lockers and walked past by your stunned figure.

You might’ve wanted to get angry at her as you listen closely to the sound of her cheerful laughter, the sound akin to bells and music to your ears but the effect is rather opposing to your heart and mind.

You want to try to analyse her words, to search for a deeper meaning for a reason that could justify it, but all it ever seemed to you at that moment was that she might have been messing around with you again.

You love her a lot, but you wish she doesn’t make you weak because there are times you wish you could just hate her for playing games on you. You wish and hope it, but you know that you would forgive her anyways—regardless of how hurt she made you feel.

 


End file.
